In the Moonlight
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Slariel, SLASH.


Pairing: Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel

Prompt: Heath and Justin having sex on the beach.

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, male on male loving, language.

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe. While I was lurking around Heath's Tag on Tumblr I found something that both intrigued me and made me mourn the fate of Slash. Normally I'm not one for Slariel; my readers know that I tend to stay away from the more well-known ships just cause it's hard to do something new and never read before. However this was so traumatizing to my poor Heaf muse that I had do something. The prompt above was the prompt they were given. Here is just my take on the prompt. So enjoy my readers this dose of Slariel.

* * *

Heath sat his bag down on the bed in the small barrack like room; his brown eyes drifting around the bare walls and five other beds that were set up military style. This wasn't what he'd expected when he was told that he was moving from DSW to FCW. Still it was a step in the right direction and he ran his fingers through his long copper colored hair to help settle the large butterflies that were dive-bombing his stomach. With a deep breath he claimed one of the dressers and started to put away his clothes; his ring gear in the top drawer and the rest of his belongings in the bottom two. As he worked he felt the tingling sensation of someone watching him and when he turned around he seen a dark haired man standing on the other side of the room watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. Straightening he rubbed his hands on his jeans and cocked his head to the side.

"Can I help you?"

"You're one of the new guys yeah? From Deep South?"

The man pushed away from the wall and moved over to plop down onto the bed that Heath had taken for his own and he shook his head as he leaned up against the dresser. The man wasn't that much shorter, maybe an inch, three at the most and his skin was a warm tan color that offset the light hazel eyes that were staring at him curiously. He nodded as he moved over and stuck his hand out.

"Heath Slater."

The man grinned and jumped up, taking Heath's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Justin Gabriel or Justin Angel; either one will do. Though Gabriel was an Angel so I guess it all works out in the end."

Heath laughed as he nodded.

"I guess it does." He looked around the room again as he ran a hand over his hair. "So what is there to do here for fun?"

Justin laughed as he got up and grabbed Heath by the wrist and pulled him out of the room and through a door opposite of the one he'd come in. The warm, humid air hit him like a ton of bricks and he blinked in then sudden sunlight. Raising a hand to shield his eyes he tried to find Justin whom had just disappeared. A moment later he let out a loud yelp as ice water cascaded down his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The sound of laughter had him whirling around and he shook his head to fling water from the ends of his thick pony tail and off his face. Doubled over in loud gales of laughter Justin stood a few feet away and with a grunt Heath lunged at him, tackling the man down into the grass and grappling with him. Over and over they tussled until Justin managed to get him pinned. Panting slightly with a large smile on his face Justin patted Heath's cheek condescendingly before getting up. Pursing his lips Heath raised himself up on his forearms as he looked up at Justin.

"So now what?"

"Now we head to the beach for the day, there's no training today for us. It's a completely free day so we can do whatever you want."

Heath tilted his head to the side as he thought; he'd been to Florida a few times in his youth; he had family down around Daytona Beach and he'd been to Disney land, but where the FCW arena was located he'd never even seen before. Getting to his feet and dusting his pants off he jerked his head towards the parking lot where his beat down old Ford sat.

"Show me around first?"

"And then the beach?"

"Yes and then the beach."

Justin nodded and after a quick stop back into the rooming area for their wallets and phones both men headed out to Heath's truck. There was a slight moment of argument where Justin felt he should drive because he knew the area and Heath felt he should drive because it was his truck but it was settled when Justin grabbed the keys dangling from Heath's pocket and climbed into the driver's seat. Scowl firmly in place Heath climbed into the passenger seat and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Justin leaned over and patted Heath's cheek again before turning the truck over and heading out into the traffic.

The next few hours flew as Justin showed Heath the sights and they stopped and did a little shopping; their last stop being a liquor store where they purchased a few bottles of Gentlemen's Jack and a twelve pack of Miller for later. The sun was sinking down in a fiery blaze of color as they pulled back into the parkinglot of FCW and Justin grinned as he hopped out and handed Heath back his keys.

"Now we change for the beach."

"But the day is over." Heath pointed out as he grabbed his bag of clothes from behind the seat of the truck and headed towards the building.

"True but the night is just beginning and the moon is nearly full tonight. Perfect for night time swimming."

"A-aren't there sharks out there?"

"Maybe, but I've never seen any."

Justin moved over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of tiny trunks and changed quickly; tossing his clothes onto his bed and then turning to face Heath.

"Well? You're not chicken are you?"

"W-what? Of course not. Just questioning the sanity of swimming after dark in what could be shark infested waters."

"Chicken."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Justin moved over towards Heath and made clucking noises as he circled the redhead until Heath threw his hands up into the air with a growl.

"Fine. We'll go, but if I get attacked you're explaining it to my mother when she finds out."

"Deal."

The smile on Justin's face was far from reassuring and with a small feeling of dread sitting in his stomach Heath grabbed his swim trunks and changed; his hair hanging around his face where he'd freed it from its elastic prison on the way back to the arena. Once he was done he pulled the bands from his wrist and tied his hair back again and then looked over at Justin.

"After you."

Smile still in place Justin grabbed the alcohol they'd purchased earlier and headed back out the door; holding it open for Heath. The beach was just a short walk from the arena and Heath sighed as he took his flip-flops off and walked barefoot through the sand; the cool grains slipping between his toes and making his smile.

The stars were starting to appear in the night sky as they got closer; the crash of the waves on the shore a welcome melody to Heath's ears after years of hearing the crickets chirp as twilight set in as was the tang of the salt on the air as they drew ever closer. Finally the rolling waves were in sight and Heath stopped as he took it all in; the stars twinkling on the shimmering waters and the moon nearly full and pregnant looking served to take his breath away and he stood for a moment before Justin nudged him and handed him a bottle of Miller before dropping down to the sands.

"This is my favorite time of day to be out here. It's so quiet and it lets me sort out my thoughts and really access where I'm going with my life." Justin said quietly as he opened his own bottle and nursed it as he stared out over the horizon.

Heath took a seat and opened his bottle; slipping the cap into pocket of his trunks before tipping it back. The cool beer slipping down his throat was a very distinct change from the hot balmy air and he gave a short shiver before looking over at Justin and studying him under the moon's glow.

"You know that's kinda creepy." Justin teased without looking; the bottle held part way to his lips. "I never pegged you for the creepy type."

Heath colored and looked back out over the water, mumbling against the glass lip of his bottle before tilting it back. Long minutes passed quietly between them and soon the Miller bottles were gone and they were passing a bottle of the Gentlemen's Jack between them. Around them the empty bottles littered the sand and the moon and stars winked off the glass like tiny beacons and throwing dancing lights on the two men.

The more they drank the closer they got until Justin was laying down with his head in Heath's lap as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time; the alcohol twisting their words and making them laugh over nothing. Heath had his head tipped back as he drained the first bottle and he jerked a little as he felt a finger ghosting over his throat and down his chest. Looking back down he watched as Justin's eyes tracked his fingers movements. Their eyes caught for a moment before Heath bent down and brushed his lips over the other man's softly.

Had he been sober he would have jerked himself away and apologized for such a bold move, especially when he'd only just met Justin. However between their puffs of alcohol scented breath nothing was asked, nothing thrown out in indignant anger and nothing said to stop it. The innocent kiss turned devious as Justin sat up and pushed Heath down onto his back; Justin's teeth raking over Heath's lower lip as his hands slipped down Heath's sides and pushed the already low trunks down until they were pooled around Heath's ankles.

"Have you ever been blown by another man Heath?" Justin purred as he sucked on Heath's throat; his hands massing Heath's hips before one wrapped around the slowly thickening shaft and stroking slowly.

Heath took a deep breath and shook his head slowly; his hands digging into the sand for purchase as fire started to creep through his veins. His breath caught in his throat painfully as Justin's lips trailed down his chest and thighs before ghosting over the head and then over it; the warm mouth like lava against his skin. While Heath wasn't overly large he was a bit more than average and thicker than most and he watched as Justin took him down to the base without gagging and held there before bobbing slowly.

It was a sweet torture the pace that Justin set; slow and steady with a helping hand adding a twist here and there and making Heath groan loudly and one hand resting on the back of Justin's head to add a light amount of pressure.

"Fuck Justin…feels good, soo good…"

With a chuckle Justin pulled away and licked his glistening lips as he looked up at Heath.

"If you think this feels good, you'll love the next part."

"T-the next part?"

Justin stood and discarded his tiny trunks; standing gloriously nude in the moon light and stroking his hard shaft as he smirked. Heath's eyes traveled over the honed body and his own twitched in response as his lips drug over his suddenly dry lips. With wide eyes he watched as Justin settled between his legs, bringing two fingers to his lips and tapping them with a sultry purr.

"Suck 'em Heath. I didn't bring any lube. Get 'em nice and wet for me yeah?"

Blood rushed to his face as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the two digits; suckling them lightly before slicking them thoroughly. Justin thrust them in and out slowly and soon Heath's eyes were closed as he worked them over as if they were some other part of the other man's anatomy. After a few minutes Justin pulled his fingers free and catching Heath's lips in a hard kiss pushed past the tight ring of muscle and started to gently stretch the virgin orifice.

Instinctively Heath bore down on the intruding fingers, trying to push them out even as his muscles clenched tight around them. His hands gripped Justin's shoulders and he whimpered into the kiss until Justin brushed over a spot deep within that had him rocketing up with a loud broken whine.

"T-there! Again please Justin!"

Heath's body was winding up tighter than a clock as Justin continued to tease that spot; his head tipped back and his throat exposed as he panted and whined. After what seemed like an eternity but was more than likely a few moments Justin pulled his fingers free and Heath flushed harder as he heard Justin spit into his hand and then felt the head of Justin's cock pressing against him.

"This is going to hurt at first, just breathe…ok?"

Before Heath could answer Justin breached him and thrust home on the first thrust. Pain and fire licked at him and the sound that was ripped from Heath's throat was more animal like in nature than human and his eyes slammed closed as tight as they could go. Justin didn't move a muscle at first and Heath gritted his teeth before shifting; the movement brushing that spot within again and making Heath tremble.

"Please Justin, move…something.." Heath pleaded as he skated his hands down Justin's back.

Justin nodded his head and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in; his pace slow as he laced his fingers with Heath's and pinned them to the sand above Heath's head and slanted his lips over Heath's to kiss him passionately. They rocked slowly together; muffled mewls and growls passed between their lips as they moved under the moonlight, the glow gilding them both and lighting them with an otherworldly glow. The tempo between them slowly grew until Justin was pounding into Heath with every ounce of force in his body and Heath's body was being brought up from ground with each bone shattering thrust.

Words were not needed at that point as their lips were sealed tightly together as they shared air and their tongues dueled for dominance as their bodies rose and fell in the endless chase for that void to pitch into. Ripping his lips away from Justin's to pant raggedly Heath moaned hoarsely.

"C-close Justin, so close…"

Justin kissed and nipped at Heath's throat as he reached between them and stroked Heath in time with their movements; his teeth biting down hard on Heath's pulse point as he angled his thrusts to hit that spot deep within. It only took a couple more thrusts under the combined torture before Heath released with a scream; his back bowing as his climax spattered his body in opalescent smears. The feel of Heath trembling around him milked Justin's orgasm from him and he bit down even harder on Heath's shoulder as he spilled deep in the redhead.

Heat bathed Heath's insides and he shuddered as he sagged down into the sand; the coarse granules sticking to his sweatied skin where ever they could. A smile was plastered across his face as he looked up at the sky; the stars spinning dizzily. He felt Justin slide free and the feel of the thick juices trickling down his thigh sent him blushing again but he didn't care as Justin wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest.

"We'll catch our breath's first and then head back ok?" Justin asked on a yawn.

Heath never got to respond as he fell asleep, the night slowly turning to dawn as they held each other tight.


End file.
